brodiesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Quixote
|qualclasses = Berserker | height = 190 cm | weight = 64 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Gray | eyec = Blue | bloodt = Unknown | bday = 1605 |birthp = La Mancha, Spain | likes = Bravery, Adventures, Virtue | dislikes = Cowardice, Waking From One's Dreams | talent = Chivalry, Gallantry | enemy = Windmills, Bandits, Sanity | imagecol = Grey }} Don Quixote was the protagonist of Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra's two-volume novel of the same name, considered the most influential work of Spanish literature and a founding work of Western canon. As such, along with many other figures of fictitious tales and embellished truth, his identity was incorporated as a Heroic Spirit into the Throne of Heroes, able to be summoned in the Berserker class, albeit atypical for one such Servant. Legend Personality and Traits Wears a Morion-style helmet fashioned from a barber's basin. Servant Statistics Parameters Skills Class Skills *'Madness Enhancement: EX' **Don Quixote inherits Madness Enhancement as per all Berserkers, but the trait manifests itself radically different from doing so in other Servants of the class. While his physical abilities are enhanced as a Servant, raising Don Quixote to the level of Heroic Spirits, the Madness Enhancement skill provides him no boost to strength, endurance, or agility, leaving his parameters exceptionally low. Instead, the skill appears to integrate with the delusions Don Quixote experienced in his legend, rendering him unable--or, perhaps, unwilling--to recognize reality as it is around him and instead imagines things to be part of his chivalrous quest. He also retains his full faculty of language under the enhancement. Servant Skills *'Mental Pollution: A' **A side-effect of the same source as his Madness Enhancement, Don Quixote's distorted view renders the efficacy of mental interference Thaumaturgy practically inconsequential, as the understandably believable illusions such magic might seek to plant are nothing compared to what the Lord of La Mancha already believes. *'Riding: D' **The skill denoting ability to ride mounts and vehicles. When summoned as a Servant, Don Quixote also brings forth the old cart horse he named his steed, Rocinante. Unable to run much more than a trot outside the rare burst of speed, the aged stallion always appears exhausted, and yet has never collapsed or failed to continue trotting when its master commands. Noble Phantasms *'The Impossible Dream: Quest of the Knight-Errant' **Anti-Unit class Noble Phantasm **Rank: C **With a set of parameters considered paltry by most standards, and unaffected by the enhancements considered his class' principle strength, only one factor enables Don Quixote to contend with more powerful Heroic Spirits: his own total delusion, beliefs he clings to so strongly they begin to seep from his imagination and effect the perceptions of those who face him in battle. Inside this aura of indeterminate but short range, reality appears to more closely match Don Quixote's impressions than what it logically should be. A great hero opposing him, for example, should Don Quixote take him for no more than a scoundrel or common bandit, will find their blows no more skillful or powerful than those of such a rogue, and in rare cases they may even see Don Quixote as a great knight instead of the ridiculous figure they first take him for. The aura's distortion does go beyond mere perception, however, as the makeshift armor he wears and long branch he bears as a jousting lance have resisted blows by the famed swords of mythical heroes.